NewAustralia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} NewAustralia NewAustralia is the new revolutionised and reformed nation of Australia. It enjoys moderate levels of technology because it is still a tech dealing partner. Tech deals have been one of the most vital pieces of the NewAustralian economy. While it is a peaceful nation, it still maintains a large military presence. IT has the ability to mobilise at a moments notice if necessary. The nation has access to a Stock Market and Social Security System. 98% of the population follow Christianity in some form due to the Great Temple. The Interstate System helps NewAustralia's economy substantially and the Great Monument has provided the nation with much support in their right-wing capitalist ideals. Founding In the days leading up to the NewAustralian revolution, the nation was in complete darkness and anarchy. PrimeMinisterEdward lead a highly-trained group of soldiers to storm Parliament House and claim it. They were met with fierce resistance from corrupt police officers who were eventually put to rest. Once the building was completely cleared the nation of NewAustralia was formed. In the days after the 26th of November, the nation grew and was quickly liberated. Revolution On the 24th of November Grand Army troops entered the Australian Capital Territory (ACT) from the north-east. The troops were ambushed when they arrived in the outer suburbs. Enemy Defence Force troops fired upon the Grand Army from the roof tops of many suburbian buildings. While the troops took cover PrimeMinisterEdward ordered artillery to fire on the Defence Force troops. As the Grand Army troops progressed they found many abandoned tanks which they used to defeat further resistance. As the Grand Army passed through Civic Circle and neared Parliament House, PrimeMinisterEdward realised that the Grand Army did not have enough resources to start a full assault. The Grand Army troops spent the night in abandoned buildings along Northbourne Avenue. PrimeMinisterEdward knew that the nearest Defence Force reinforcements were only two days away. During the night some troops found a large amount of scrap metal and much heavy weaponry with numerous amounts of ammunition in an abandoned warehouse. These were used to upgrade the weapons the Grand Army had and protect the tanks the possessed. These upgrades were made during the day and few attacks were made by the incumbent Defence Force. An hour before day break on the 26th of November, Grand Army troops and tanks moved forwards toward Parliament House. It took the Grand Army three hours to break the fierce resistance they faced and gain access to Parliament. It took troops just twenty minutes to secure the House of Representatives. When troops arrived at the Upper House, the Senate, they met the incumbent Chief of Defence Force. Strapped to him was a load of dynamite. He was yelling out incoherent words and threatened to blow up the Senate if he was shot. After an hour and half of reasoning by PrimeMinisterEdward a sniper shot the Chief of the Defence Force straight through the head. The revolution was complete. Government There are various departments which are responsible for their respective fields. The Prime Minister has the authorisation to open or close them. Each department is lead by a minister which is part of PrimeMinisterEdward's Cabinet. Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is lead by Anthony Garner. It is responsible for monitoring who comes in and out of the country. They are also responsible for diplomatic upkeep and arranging technology deals. Department of Health and Education The Department of Health assesses the needs of the NewAustralian health system as well as studying cures for illnesses. It is also responsible for funding the education system and deciphering it's needs and priorities. In the past, the Department of Health and Education responded to a large amount of youth vandalism and crime by creating more youth centres and activity parks within NewAustralia which also helped improve the environment. Department of Economy and Business The Department of Economy and Business is responsible for monitoring the stock exchange and assisting the business laws through out NewAustralia. Department of Law and Justice The Department of Law and Justice is responsible for maintaining the justice system within NewAustralia. It is run by Naomie Scott. They also assist the Government with writing up new bills to go through the Parliament. Department of Infrastructure The Department of Infrastructure looks after the upkeep of the nation's public infrastructure and takes care of any plans for new infrastructure. One of NewAustralia's famous stretches of road, Highway 69, was in need of renovation after being called to the government's attention through local petitioning. The Department of Infrastructure built a new highway, Highway 70 (not so funny anymore) which replaced the old highway. Department of Technology The Department of Technology is in control of studying new forms of technology and preparing technology to send to foreign allies. Department of Sport, History and Culture The Department of Sport, History and Culture is responsible for sports delegations, awareness of national and foreign history and cultural development within the nation. Department of Defence Lead by Keegan Williams, the Department of Defence is responsible for organising the military and its development. All research related to the military are checked over and over again by the Department of Defence to make sure the weapons guidelines set are followed. They are also responsible for assigning contracts to privately owned businesses. Department of Environment and Land The Department of Environment and Land takes care of the purchases of land NewAustralia make and help keep NewAustralia environmentally clean NewAustralian Tax Office Hated by many of it's citizens, the NewAustralian Tax Office (NTO) is responsible for tax collection in NewAustralia. They set the tax rate which is currently at 30% flat income. It is lead by James Lulham Alliances Ragnarok For more than a year, NewAustralia was part of the alliance Ragnarok. During the nation's time in the alliance it participated in the Bipolar War and did exceedingly well. PrimeMinisterEdward decided, in terms of national interests, to leave Ragnarok. World Task Force PrimeMinister Edward decided to join NewAustralia to the World Task Force. This move was praised, surprisingly, by many Government sceptics and ushered in a new era of peace for NewAustralia. Military The NewAustralian Military consists of 3 main parts: the Grand Army (NAGA), the Army (NAA) and the Air Force (NAAF). The Grand Army is mainly responsible for overseas deployments while the Army is responsible for the defence of NewAustralia. Research is currently under way in the NGA to develop satellites capable of firing cruise missiles straight from the satellite. The military is lead by Keegan Williams, the first Chief of Military for NewAustralia. Since the revolution, Williams has been using the military primarily for peacekeeping operations, especially in socialist and anti-government hot spots in South NewAustralia. Government of NewAustralia Category:NewAustralia